Hide And Seek With The Akatsuki
by InsaneTrio03
Summary: The Akatsuki's hardest mission yet is....babysit three teenager who are the insane trio. The trio decide to have the Akatsuki play hide and seek with them and Deidara is it. What madness will this create.


* * *

Hide And Seek With The Akatsuki 

By Tsuki Momo 

* * *

"He's late," Sasori sighed.

"Is Tobi a good boy sempai?" Tobi asked Deidara.

"Yes. Tobi is a good boy," Deidara sighed.

Then the doors burst open and Leader came in. "Today," he began, "we are to go on our most important missions yet. Now this mission may be important but it must be far most the easiest yet."

"And that would be?" asked Kisame, raising an eyebrow if he has eyebrows.

"We are to baby-sit three teenagers. Their names are Koneko, Tsuki and Akaraion.

"Sounds easy," Itachi said.

* * *

Deidara knocked hard on the door of a large mansion. As soon as he stepped back, all the Akatsuki members were covered in honey.

"Is this honey?" asked Zetsu.

"**Whoever did this will wake up without a head,**" Zetsu said. Then a bunch of feathers came down and stuck to the Akatsuki. Then a red rubber glove fell on each of their heads.

"Chicken!" a girl yelled from a balcony.

"Haha! Let's give them chicken feed!" another girl laughed.

"Chicken give me dioria and dioria gives me gas!" a third girl cried.

Then the doors of the mansion opened revealing a maid. She took one look at the Akatsuki and instantly said: "I'm sorry, you must be the babysitters, right?"

"Yes but at the moment I feel like a chicken.

"**Chicken flesh reminds me of children flesh,**" Zetsu said.

"Remind me to never turn myself into a child," Deidara said.

"Well don't just stand there you chickens," the maid said. "Come on in. Once you've gotten cleaned up I'll introduce you to those troublesome triplets."

"That's a catchy name," Kakazu said.

* * *

After cleaning up, the maid, who's name was Kuranai, lead the Akatsuki to the TV room where the triplets sat.

The first triplet how dark brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a Spongebob Squarepants shirt with light blue jeans and blue and white trainers. This was Koneko.

The second triplet had brown hair also in a ponytail. She wore glasses that covered her eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with the words 'Why am I here?' written on the front, cargo pants and plain white trainers. This was Akaraion.

The third triplet had short, dark brown hair. She wore a plain collar around her neck, a black shirt with the word: 'Don't remove the collar or I'll turn into a baby' on the front written in red, blue jeans and white and pink trainers. This was Tsuki.

"Kids," Kuranai said, "These are your babysitters. Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Tsuki," Tsuki said, standing up and taking her shoe off the threw it at Itachi.

"What was that for?" Itachi roared.

"I wanted to see how blind you are."

"I'm Akaraion," Akaraion said, standing up and putting on a ducktail wig.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING A DUCKTAIL WIG!" the Akatsuki screamed.

"Bada-bing bada-boo. I'm Elvis Presley."

"We love you Elvis!" Koneko and Tsuki cried.

"And I'm insane!" Koneko yelled in Sasori's face. She then quickly changed her clothes to look like a hooker. "Hey Deidara, did you know you are like so hot?"

"I am?" Deidara said, dumbfounded.

"I'm just gonna leave you lot to it," said Kuranai, then left.

"Hey Zetsu, I'm hungry," Akaraion said.

"What am I suppose to do about it?" asked Zetsu.

"When a kid gets hungry you're suppose to feed them," Kisame said. "What are you hungry for?"

"I'm a vegetarian. But I also eat fish," stated Akaraion. Zetsu squealed and ran away.

"So," the Leader said after everybody managed to get Zetsu back. "What do you kids want to do?"

"Hide and seek!" the triplets cheered.

"No!" Itachi, Kakazu, Hidan and Leader yelled.

"Hide and seek? Tobi wants to play hide and seek!" Tobi cheered.

"Now you've done it," Deidara sighed.

"Deidara's it! Count to sixty then come and find us," Tsuki said.

Sixty seconds later. . .

"Ready or not here I come," Deidara mumbled. "Where could they be?"

Deidara began walking around looking for where his comrades and pests were. As he was walking down a corridor, he came across a fish tank.

"I wonder if fishes can have bombs inside them," Deidara asked himself.

Deidara looked closer then sweatdropped. In the fish tank were two odd looking fish. The first one was blue and had Akaraion's head on it. The other fish looked exactly the same except Kisame's head was on it.

"KISAME! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!!!!"

The fish jumped out then turned back into Kisame. Kisame just grinned. Then Akaraion jumped out and turned into her normal self.

"I'm sleepy," she said, then fell asleep on the floor.

"Kisame, as IT I order you to put her to bed," said Deidara, looking all important.

"No more late night movies for you," Kisame mumbled, picking up the sleeping Akaraion.

Deidara opened a door to find a puppet room. As Deidara walked in the room he noticed a certain red haired puppet.

"Sasori-dana, you lose," Deidara said playfully.

"DAMMIT!" yelled Sasori.

"Don't swear there are children in this house."

"Just go to the money room down the hall."

Deidara did as told. When he opened the door, he sweatdropped. Kakazu was rolling around in all the piles of money.

"Well at least I know where he is," Deidara said, then left. As Deidara began walking down the corridor, Itachi came up to him looking mad.

"That's it. I'm giving up," Itachi said.

"Well, well. Uchiha Itachi giving in. This is a surprise."

"I'm only giving in because of that annoying brat, Tsuki."

"POP GOES THE WEASLE!" Tsuki chirped, jumping on Itachi's back.

"If you need me I'll be in therapy."

"Therapy? I WANNA GO TO THERAPY!"

As Itachi left with Tsuki still on his back, there was a noise underneath where Deidara was standing. Then the floor broke open and Tobi jumped out onto Deidara.

"Wheeeeeeeee! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi cheered.

"Tobi! Get off!" Deidara yelled.

"Let's go into the plant room!"

"Why there?"

"You'll see!"

Deidara went into the plant room with Tobi still on his back. Once again, he sweatdropped at what he saw. Koneko was sat in a plant pot while Zetsu was actually planted in a plant pot.

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEEELL!" screamed Deidara. "Uh, Zetsu, why are in a plant pot?"

"We're a plant," Zetsu replied simply.

"O-k. but why is Koneko in a plant pot?"

"PSYCHE!" yelled Koneko, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A clone? Then where's the real Koneko."

"HERE I AM!" Koneko chirped, jumping up from underneath the floorboard the same way Tobi did.

"I'm outta here!"

Deidara quickly ran out of the room and into somebody's bedroom. The were three king-sized beds. On the wall opposite the beds was a 52 inch plasma screen TV.

"Wow, these guys really are fancy," Deidara muttered. As he was about to leave a long and loud noise caught his attention.

The doors to the closet opened and a lot of green gas came out. A man walked out of the gas coughing.

"Hidan? You had beans again didn't you?" asked Deidara.

"Beans, eggs and cheese," Hidan stated.

* * *

"Now lets see," Deidara said. Everybody he had found were all sat in the TV room. "There's Kisame, Akaraion, Zetsu, Koneko, Sasori-dana, Tobi, Hidan, Kakazu please let go of the money, Itachi and Tsuki. That's all of you."

"Not quite, " Hidan said. "There's one left."

"What? Where? I've been all over this mansion looking for you guys. I couldn't have missed somebody!"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the shadows. . .

"Hehe, there's no way anybody could find me here," cackled the leader hiding in the shadows so all you could see were his eyes. He closed his eyes and he was gone completely.

* * *

**End! What do ya think? Once sensei and God-mother got their laptops they should right fanfics for you guys. Sayonara!**


End file.
